Welcome Home, Soldier
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella is worried sick, having not heard from her husband in weeks. What's going on?


**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Welcome Home, Soldier**

**Written for: Cullen Cousin**

**Written By: abbymickey24**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Injured Soldier returning from war. **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-6-pack/93625/**

**Thank you Cullen Cousin for giving me such an awesome plot and I'm so happy I was the one that got write it. I hope you enjoy.**

**-WHS-**

For the last 13 months, every morning has been the same for me.

My eyes open at six without the use of an alarm, since my mind and body are so used to the routine. I roll over and run my hand down the cold, neat side of the bed with a sigh. I climb to my feet and make my own side of the bed, before going to the bathroom. As I brush my teeth I try to ignore the empty spaces made by missing toiletries. I shower quickly so that memories of past showers, where conserving water wasn't our main goal, don't have a chance to take hold. I dress for my day, do my makeup, and dry my hair all with thoughts of why; there is no one here to impress. I go downstairs and into the kitchen, heading straight for the four cups of coffee already waiting for me in the pot. As I fix a cup how I like it, I can't stop the small smile that appears on my face, as I hear an invisible voice asking if I want a little coffee with my sugar. The smile falls though, as I pick up my cup and turn toward the refrigerator and the year-long calendar on it.

I hate the calendar, but I can't bare to take it down. There are red x's and black circles highlighting the many days he's been gone. The red drives me crazy and fills me with fear, as it shows the days that I haven't seen or heard from him. But, the black...it keeps me sane and fills me with joy because those are the days when I've heard his voice, and if I'm lucky, seen him and know that he's safe.

Unfortunately, there is more red than black, especially in this last month. Three weeks and four days have passed with no word. As a combat medic it's unusual and it scares me more than anything else I've ever dealt with. In three tours, I've never had this much fear inside me. He's never gone this long without calling or skyping or writing, and I don't know what to do. I've tried calling whomever I can think of, but all it does is waste my time and patience. No one can, or will tell me anything. All I can do is hope and pray that I hear from him soon and that he's okay.

Someone asked me once, sometime during his second tour, how I can go months without seeing him. How I do it? And the only answer I could give was that I loved him and I knew what I was getting in to.

I met my husband when I was 16 and a waitress at the diner in my small hometown. He was 19 and on leave before his first deployment, visiting his family that had recently moved to town. I thought he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen, especially in his army fatigues and he had a smile that made my breath catch in my throat.

I think I fell in love with him the first day I met him. And it wasn't just one thing, it was all of it-the way he spoke, his laugh, his beautiful eyes, and everything else that God gave him.

We didn't even say much to each other that first day, I didn't even learn his name, although he did get mine thanks to the name tag I wore. But then he came back the next day and the day after that, that was the day I learned his name. On the fourth, he asked me out and I said yes without hesitation. He took me to dinner and a movie, typical first date, but when he kissed me goodnight I knew that that would be my last first kiss.

We had ten days together and when he left me it was like he was taking of part of me with him. He tried to give me an out, told me I didn't have to wait for him, but then said if I did that that would be okay too. Just like when he asked me out, there was no hesitation when I said I would wait.

That first deployment he was gone ten months and I wrote him every week, telling him about school and everything going on in Forks. He wrote back, telling me all about the desert and what it was like, but I think he kept some things from me. Things that I probably didn't want to know.

When he came home, I was with his family at the airport and seeing him again told me exactly what I'd known since our first date-he would be my husband someday.

Fast forward two years and I was walking down the aisle to him. He looked so handsome in his Dress Blues. We both cried and I'd never been happier than when the minister announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Now here we are ten years later. We've been through a lot: moving, a second deployment, this third one, and days on end where even when he's home he isn't here. But through it all my love for him and his for me hasn't wavered. He's still the most handsome man I've ever seen and he can still bring a smile to my face like no one else can. And I love it when he tells me that I'm still as beautiful as the day he fell in love with me.

The only thing I've never been able to do is give him something he's always wanted-a child. It's not because my body won't allow me to, but I just can't bring a child into this life, when I don't know if he'll even be able to see them grow up. Yes, I understand that there are no guarantees. That he could go to the store and not come home. But I lost my father when I was 8 thanks to his job and I don't want to put my own child through that. It might make me selfish and a horrible person, but I just can't; not until I know that he won't be leaving me by choice.

He's promised this is his last tour, that as soon as he comes home it will be for good, but he's said that before when he was leaving for his second tour. However, once his four years ended, he was still needed so he reupped for another four years. That was three years and nine months ago. He has three months left, so we will see what happens this time.

_Ring...ring..._

The ringing of the house phone brings me crashing back into the present and makes my heart stop and my stomach drop. Sweat breaks out on my forehead as it rings again. My hands start to tremble so much that I have to set my coffee cup down on the counter. It's too early for anyone to be calling.

Reaching forward, I blink tears away as I pick up the phone and press answer. However, when I put it to my ear, I can't even get out a simple hello.

"Hello? Bella, are you there?" The voice of my sister-in-law greets my ears, but does nothing to aleve the fear coursing through me.

"Rose," I choke out.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is it-" she stops abruptly and immediately starts apologizing. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm not calling about him, I promise. I didn't even think about it being so early. I'm so sorry."

I nod even though she can't see me and breath out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," Rose says again, sounding like she is on the verge of tears.

Swallowing the lump still lodged in my throat, I quietly say, "No, it's okay."

"Still haven't heard from him?"

"No, and I'm so scared Rose."

"He's okay, Bella. Trust me, he's going to come home to you."

"Yeah," I say. Not wanting to make myself worry more than I already do, I decide to change the subject. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, right, yes. I tried calling your cell phone a couple times but you didn't answer, that's why I called the house. Do you have anything planned for the day? Like do you have to go into the office?"

"No, I have some work I need to do, but I don't have to go into the office until next week. Why?"

"Well, Emmett called and he is coming home today from his trip."

"I didn't think he was coming home until Friday."

"He wasn't supposed to, but they finished up early and he was able to get a flight out today. However, I have an appointment this afternoon and I don't want to change it. I will if I have to, but it's with the fertility specialist. I was wondering if you could go get him, so I didn't have to do that." She asks.

"Of course I will," I say immediately, remembering the conversation I'd had with her 3 months ago.

They'd been trying to have kids for a few years and after many failed attempts they'd finally looked into in vitro. Today was the first appointment they could get, to get all the doctor information and I didn't want to make her have to reschedule.

"Thank you so much," she says with relief. "His flight number is-"

I stop her long enough to grab a pen and some paper so I can write it down. She tells me everything I need and we hang up with a promise that she'll talk to me later to let me know what the doctor says.

After I set the phone down, I refresh my coffee and head down the hall to my office. As an advice columnist for the local paper, I am able to work from home most of the time. I like the freedom that comes with it, but some days the silence drives me crazy. Today, seems to be one of those days and after I've answered only one email, I have to turn on the radio.

When I finally find a station that doesn't make me want to pull my hair out, I get back to work. By the time lunch rolls around, I'm caught up with separating the different emails and I've answered the ones that will be in Sunday's paper before sending them off to my editor. Once that's all done I decided that I'm done for the day.

After making myself a sandwich, I get lost in some mindless daytime TV before it's time to leave for the airport.

It doesn't take me as long as I expect, and I arrive with thirty minutes to spare before Emmett's plane is due to land. Deciding that it is too hot to wait in the car, I park and head inside. It's not the best decision, since it immediately reminds me of the last time I was here and I have to find a bathroom to splash some water on my face.

Once I deem myself presentable to the public eye again, I make my way up to the waiting area outside security. After getting a cup of coffee from Starbucks and a magazine from one of the stores, I find a seat and settle in to wait for Emmett.

I get lost in the lives of celebrities and don't notice that Emmett's plane has landed until I hear, "Inattention is a dangerous thing, especially when you don't even notice someone my size walk up."

I chuckle as I look up at my 6'4", 250 pound of pure muscle brother-in-law.

"But there are tons of people around," I say with a wave of my hand, not taking my eyes off him. "I'm safe."

His eyes narrow and he huffs out a grunt of displeasure at my comment, but only shakes his head; he knows I'm teasing.

"I'll pay attention next time," I say to make him feel better.

"You better," he says after a few seconds and I can't help but laugh because he and I both know that more than likely that won't be the case.

It drives him crazy because as a cop it's something ingrained into him, plus he once made a promise to his older brother and he takes that promise very seriously. It's why I love him and am so glad he is a part of my life.

"So, how was the convention?" I ask as I stand.

"It was okay," he answers.

Glancing over at him, I can see he's distracted and ask, "You all right?"

His head turns toward me as he flashes his normal dimpled grin and nods. "I'm really good," he says. "But I forgot something."

"You forgot something? Where?" I ask as I look down at the very empty table.

His grin seems to grow impossibly wider as he points behind him. "Back there."

Giving him a look of confusion, I glance around him and for half a second my whole world stops. And then I'm moving with tears streaming from my eyes. As I get closer my eyes rake over every inch of him. I notice his tired eyes and the brace on his knee, but none of that can take away from the fact that he's standing in front of me, safe and whole.

I stop when I'm just inches from him, afraid to touch, but he has no such qualms.

"Surprise. beautiful," he whispers as he opens his arms to me and I do the only thing I can, I fall into them.

I muffle my sobbing against his shoulder as I hug him as tight as I can. He shushes me, telling me it's okay, but I can't make myself quiet down. It's been way too long since I felt his solid form and heard his voice that it is all too much.

I don't know how long we stand there, but when I finally pull back my tears have dried and a smile is on my face.

"How are you here?" I ask.

"It was time for me to come home," he answers, shifting his weight.

The movement draws my eyes to the brace I'd completely forgotten about.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later, but just know I'm okay and I'm home," he replies.

I'm curious and it worries me and I really want to know why he didn't tell me he was coming home, but I know we have time for that later. Right now, I just want to get him home.

"Okay," I say with a small nod before leaning forward and finally kissing him.

The kiss lasts longer and is deeper than what would probably be considered appropriate in such a public place, but I couldn't care less. I haven't kissed my husband in thirteen months and there is no way I'm going to wait until we are at the car.

When we break apart, he gives me a few more quick pecks before he says, "Let's go home, baby."

I nod and wrap my arm around his waist as he flings his bag over his other shoulder. We start to move forward and confusion sets in once again.

"Where did Emmett go?" I ask, glancing around.

"Probably to his car."

"What?" I ask.

"You haven't figured it out yet, Babe? Emmett didn't have a conference, he came to meet me and then we flew back together."

"Oh," I say. "So, did Rose really have an appointment?"

"She did, but it's not for a few more hours. Emmett will be able to go with her. We just needed to get you here," he answers, giving me a kiss on my temple.

I smile, feeling glad that I said yes to picking Emmett up.

He gives me a smile in return and we start moving again, quickly leaving the airport behind us. All the way home, I hold my husband's hand and glance over every few seconds as I relish in the fact he's with me.

Once we make to the house, we sit on the couch for hours. We don't talk and we don't move, we just hold each other. The phone rings multiple times, but we don't answer. For now, even if it's only for tonight, I want it to just be us.

When it's time for dinner, I make tomato soup and grilled cheese. It's simple and quick and he tells me it's the best meal he's had in what seems like forever.

I start to clean up, but as I reach for his bowl he takes my hand and tells me to leave it for tomorrow. He then leads me upstairs to our room.

We head to the bathroom first and as we brush our teeth, we can't help passing smiles back and forth like a couple of giddy teenagers. Once I finish, I reach for my birth control, but his hand on mine stops me and my eyes meet his in the mirror.

"You don't need those anymore," he says.

"You know how I feel," I say, feeling horrible as the words leave my mouth.

"I know," he says. "And I know we haven't talked about anything yet, but you need to know that when I said I was home, I meant I'm home for good."

Tears fill my eyes as I ask, "Really?"

He gives me a smile then nods as he pulls me to him, kissing me.

As we kiss I feel one hand slide down my side before his arm wraps around my waist. Lifting me easily, he starts to head toward the bedroom and I break the kiss.

"You can't, your leg," I say, not wanting him to hurt himself.

"My leg is strong enough for me to carry my wife to bed," he says back and I think I fall in love with him all over again with his words.

We make it to the end of the bed and he sets me back on my feet before stripping me of my clothes. My hands take over, removing his clothes when he's finished, and when I'm done I push on his shoulders until he sits.

He slides to the head of the bed and for a moment all I can do is stand there and stare. He is still as handsome as he was at nineteen and I send up a silent thank you that he came home to me.

"Come here, baby," he whispers and as a smile overtakes my face I crawl up the bed to him.

Our lips meet in the way we perfected long ago as our hands begin their own dance. Being careful of his leg, I straddle his hips and take him into my body. Tears fill my eyes immediately because I've missed this so much; missed feeling this complete and connected.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here," he says as he leans forward and draws me against his chest.

I can only nod as I start to move. And it is even better than I remembered. All too soon it seems like my heart is going to pound out of my chest and my breaths are coming too fast. My lips find every inch of exposed skin I can reach, and his lips do the same.

Our bodies continue to move as one until we are both flying high. Words of love and satisfaction break the silence of the room as I collapse against him to catch my breath.

When I can breath normally again, I move over to lay beside him. My head rests against his shoulder as our joined hands come to rest right above his heart.

Silence once again surrounds us as we both relax in the knowledge that when we wake in the morning, it will be wrapped in each others arms.

I take in a deep breath as my eyes start to grow heavy. As I feel his lips against my forehead, I shift slightly so I can kiss him.

Pulling back, I give him a smile.

"I love you, Bella," he says looking at me in such a way that I have no doubt his words are true.

And I hope he can see the same when I say, "I love you, Carlisle."

**-WHS-**

**Ummm...SURPRISE! Sorry, it wasn't Edward for those of you hoping or thinking it was.**


End file.
